


Jungle Revelations

by Draig (ann)



Category: (aka Special Ops Force), Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann/pseuds/Draig





	Jungle Revelations

Major Matt Shepherd looked across the clearing towards Nick Delvecchio, a frown marring his handsome features. The man had been wounded a couple of days ago but they were on a mission deep in the Mexican jungle and were unable to get him to a hospital. The injury had been a fluke accident: Nick had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Some of the druglord’s henchmen who were guarding the fields where the deadly crops were grown started firing their weapons into the undergrowth out of boredom and Nick had been caught. While it was only a deep flesh wound, the heat and dirt of the jungle had worked to sap Delvecchio’s strength and infection had set in.

The small man, as if sensing his look, glanced up and met his gaze. Shepherd nodded his head and got a slight smile in return. Rising, the Major moved over and offered the water canteen. The New Yorker looked at it for a few seconds before he slowly took it in his good hand and waited while Shepherd removed the lid, then drank greedily.

Matt caught his top lip between his teeth. The younger man had a fever - obvious from his flushed face and overly bright eyes - yet the injured man had not spoken one word of complaint as they had struggled their way through the tangled jungle which seemed determined to keep them from escaping.

"It’s getting hotter," Nick commented, his voice sounding rough and slightly breathless as he reached up and rubbed the sweat from his face with his sleeve.

"Yeah," Matt agreed, looking over towards Margo, who was gathering her own breath. Benny Ray had gone ahead to scout for a suitable location to rest for the night. "How’s the arm?"

Nick blinked then looked down at the injury in question. When he answered Matt could clearly hear his strong accent. "Throbs a bit. But I’ve had worse..." he finished with a slight grin, obviously remembering his earlier injury in the same arm, which he insisted had been the first time he had ever been shot.

"Let me look," Matt suddenly ordered, recapping the water bottle before leaning over and holding out his hands, waiting for Nick to allow him access. The other man blinked owlishly at the injury then at the Major and slowly and very reluctantly, held up his arm slightly.

Shepherd carefully untied the dirty, bloody bandage and as gently as he could he began to unwind the material. Margo, catching on to what Matt was doing, approached carrying their small first aid kit. She dug into it and pulled out a new bandage and another packet of sulphur. Nick winced when he saw it.

As the last of the bandage came off, the smell from the wound hit all three and Nick screwed up his face and groaned, "Yuk that’s gross...." He was so intent on looking at the swollen, red raw wound that he totally missed the worried look that passed between Margo and Matt.

With great care Matt accepted the items that Margo passed and set about cleaning and re-bandaging the wound. By the time he had finished, Nick was gasping in pain and his eyes had taken on a glazed look as he leant back against the tree.

"Matt?" Margo questioned, also taking in the half conscious state of their companion.

"We still have about another two days walk until we are out of this jungle, unless Benny Ray can find that old logging track," Shepherd answered before closing his eyes and pushing his own fear for the younger man back.

The mission had been successful; they had parachuted in and prevented the local drug lord from harvesting his crops which he had been growing in an extensive cleared area of the jungle. They had planted the poison that would destroy the crop and make it look natural and left without anyone being the wiser. Unfortunately they now had to walk out of the jungle before pickup, otherwise what had appeared to be an act of God would be shown up for what it was. Matt went back to worrying at his lip.

"Hey.. man..." Nick gasped, reaching out and gently punching Matt on the arm, dragging his attention back to the New Yorker, "I’m good to go... just a bit tired..."

Matt forced a smiled as he agreed, "’Course you are... we all are... now just try to get some rest..."

Nick licked at dry lips and nodded, unable to prevent his eyes from slipping shut as exhaustion finally caught up with him.

"Keep an eye on him," Matt ordered Margo before he stood and moved across the clearing, reaching for his radio as he did so. "Benny Ray, any luck?" He asked, making sure that he kept his voice low.

"Not so far, Major..." Benny Ray answered. "I came across a river about a klick back... we could camp there tonight... but no road...."

Matt sighed. They had been looking for the old logging road that was said to be in the area as that would have at least given them something flat and relatively tangle free to walk along as it headed in the same general direction that they where going. It had also been Matt’s hope that they might come across an old logging clearing site that they could use to call in Deke to get them air lifted out and Nick to hospital. "Keep looking," he finally advised.

"How is he?" Benny Ray asked, unable to hide his own concern.

"He’s resting at the moment but I don’t like the look of the wound. It’s infected." He didn’t need to say any more as the Texan knew what that meant.

"Damn.... I reckon this map’s miles out," Benny Ray snarled, his frustration coming through clearly.

Matt closed his eyes and, lifting his hand, he wiped sweat from his eyes before he answered, "Trout said this was the latest intel from the satellite."

"Yeah... well that river was about two miles out... so I’m going to give it another four, five miles before I turn back."

"Go with it," Matt said, knowing that Benny Ray would continue until he found the road, or dropped from his own exhaustion. "We’ll rest here for a bit and then head towards the river... we’ll camp there tonight."

"Water looked fresh and it was fairly cold, so it must be coming from the mountains pretty fast..." the Texan let his words hang as Matt slipped in.

"I hear you Benny Ray." With that he signed off and turning made his way back towards Nick and Margo. The small man was still sleeping.

Margo smiled weakly and asked, "any luck?"

"Not yet... but Benny Ray’s going to give it a few more miles. He did find a place to camp tonight, by a river, a few miles away."

Margo just nodded before she turned her attention back to Nick, Then she stood, saying, "I’ll scout to the river, clear the path a bit, get the camp set up." Matt nodded, he didn’t want to leave Nick but knew what Margo was suggesting made sense.

Matt waited until Margo was out of sight, then he reached over and carefully pushed a lock of hair from the other man’s forehead. Nick smiled gently and leant into the caress and before Matt realised he had an armful of the New Yorker, who had toppled into his embrace.

Shepherd considered his options; they were safe from surprise attack, having been so successful in their mission that no one even suspected their presence in the country; Benny Ray and Margo were safely in other areas - not that he thought they would object as their lifestyle was such that it leant itself to broadmindedness. He had even confessed to Benny Ray one night during a drinking bout his feeling for the small man. The Texan had just sighed regrettably and gently squeezed his shoulder, advising him to speak to Nick as he might be surprised. He had not taken that advice.

He suddenly realised that Nick was still deeply asleep and might awaken if he tried to lean him back against the uncomfortable tree, so he carefully rearranged the man into a more comfortable position laying partly across his lap. Holding Nick securely against his chest Matt settled back to enjoy a rare moment of just holding the other man. He would have been content if it were not for the heat that he could feel seeping through the clothes Nick wore.

As Matt sat there holding the sleeping Nick he tried to figure out his feelings for the smaller man. Since joining the team, Delvecchio had somehow managed to clamber over the wall that Shepherd had built about his heart and emotions. Matt knew that he had always been attracted to other men but his choice of profession had prevented him from acting on his desires and since leaving the army he had discovered that he had spent so long hiding and shielding his emotions that now he was free to act, he discovered that there was no-one he wanted to _act with_. At least until now.

Again he looked down at the sleeping man. What was it about Delvecchio that pulled out these feelings in Shepherd? The man had a mouth that was far too smart for someone his size and yet there was a vulnerability that screamed out to Matt, the needed to protect. He smiled and leant forward, breathing in the smell of the other man. He knew that Nick would knock him on his arse – hard - if he ever guessed Shepherd’s thoughts but Matt was unable to prevent himself. He had feelings for Delvecchio, strong feelings that were growing by the day. He wondered how long he would be able to work with the other man before it became obvious to the New Yorker - the way he always hung back to check on Nick, the slight brushes of his hand across a shoulder or back. Or how he always seemed to coincide his workouts with Nick’s and the precious moments he spent in the communal shower in the basement, secretly watching the other man. He was turning into quite a little perverted Delvecchio watcher, he thought with a grim smile.

He frowned as he remembered the day before this mission, how Nick had almost seemed to be taunting him, as he slowly washed the soap over his body and stretched, first one way then the other, showing of his lean buttocks and wiry, compact body. Matt licked his lips and suppressed a shudder as he recalled that night when he had jerked off to that memory, of walking over to Nick, forcibly spinning him about to push him up against the tiled shower wall, as he leant in to fiercely ravage the other man’s tender lips with a soul searching kiss. Who had then melted into his arms and returned the embrace with a strength that gave Matt the permission to continue.

"Is that... a gun in your... pocket... or are you... glad... to see me?" Delvecchio panted, his eyes still closed but a wide smile playing about his lips.

Shepherd nearly tossed the other man from his lap in shock and it was only his years of experience of dealing with surprise that save Delvecchio from an unpleasant landing. Matt’s surprise rose when the other man carefully reached his uninjured arm about his waist and snuggled in closer to the broad chest, settling more comfortably on his human pillow, giving a contented sigh.

After a few seconds of shocked silence Matt carefully replaced his arm about the other man and allowed the snuggle.

"This is... nice," Nick mumbled, his eyes still closed and Matt wondered just how conscious he really was.

"Yes... yes it is." He answered without thinking and was reward with a bright smile as Nick leant back slightly and questioned again.

"So... what is it?"

Matt looked confused. Seeing this Nick smiled widely and asked again, "So is it a gun... or are you pleased to see me?"

Shepherd felt his world suddenly flip flop and smiled back weakly before he offered in a quite honest tone, "well actually it’s a bit of both."

"Really?" Nick struggled up slightly and looked into Matt’s eyes, as if searching for something. He must have found whatever he was looking for because he sighed deeply, contentedly and leaning forward he gently rested his lips on Shepherd’s. It was a soft, gentle touch like the quivering of wings and the hesitancy about it melted Matt’s heart as he leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Slowly his arms tightened about the other man and he sighed in desire as the mouth under his opened in invitation and he delved in.

After several long moments they broke apart to breathe, their bodies panting from more then the lack of oxygen. They rested forehead against forehead and Nick demanded, his voice rough with desire, "How long?"

"How long?" Matt questioned, unable to think straight with the man in his arms.

"Yeah... how long have you wanted to do that?"

"Kiss you?" Shepherd clarified, then seeing the look this earned him, he relented and continued with an embarrassed smile, "months."

Nick settled back, a self-satisfied expression on his face as he smirked, "thought so."

"Thought so! You mean you suspected that I... I... lo..." Matt stumbled to a stop realising that whatever he said was going to get him into big emotional trouble. He had nearly blurted that he thought he loved the small man and he knew that those words would drive Nick away from his faster then any bullet to the heart ever could.

"Hey, every time I worked out... had a shower... come on, I am a trained observer... and you were practically drooling there, man." Nick frowned as he continued, "also, you found fault with every woman I dated... you even barred Marcy from the Silver Star remember."

"I was not drooling and Marcy wasn’t good enough for you... none of them were..." Matt defended weakly, before he asked, "was I... er really drooling?" He was now concerned that he might have pressured the other man into kissing him.

Nick, as if realising this, reached up and turned the worried face towards him saying, "hey, drooling's nice, very er... complementary... if you know what I mean...." He stumbled to a stop and he bit his lip as his own insecurities came to the fore.

Matt seeing this smiled warmly and gently kissed the other man again before saying, "I know what you mean... and you’re very droolable over."

Delvecchio attempted to snuggle closer again but winced as his injured arm protested the movement. "Ah hell." He mumbled, suddenly feeling the weight of the fever and his injury.

"How’s it feel?"

"Hurts... and I’m hot." Nick answered honestly, "I hate being shot," he added for good measure.

"I know..." Matt looked about the small clearing. He knew that if they were going to make the river by nightfall they would have to leave soon. "Benny Ray found a river a couple of miles that way." He gestured in the direction that Margo had gone. " We can camp there tonight. Margo’s gone on ahead to make the pathway easier and to set up camp."

"Any luck with the logging road?" Nick’s tone was quiet and Matt looked at him in surprise. He hadn’t thought that Nick was listening when they had discussed the alternative route for Delvecchio.

"No, not yet," he answered truthfully and, looking into Nick’s face, he realised that the New Yorker knew exactly what his chances were with his injury in the jungle. "Nick," he stated firmly, "we will get you out of here."

"Hope so," the other man retorted with a shaky smiled. "Not much call for one-armed mercenaries."

"Nick," Matt said firmly, sitting up and taking the other man’s good arm in his tight grip. "We are going to get out of here... but you just need to trust us a little longer."

"I trust you, Matt." The major had to swallow at the sincerity of the other man’s voice.

"And," Shepherd stated with determination, "we will continue this," he motioned to their bodies closely meshed positions, "er discussion when you are feeling better and," he lifted up and removed a largish stone from under his backside, "in a more comfortable place." He leant forward to taste the lips that opened under his own once again.

When they parted Nick allowed Matt to help him up and make sure that the shift sling was firmly in place. Then they started to move towards the river and their camp for the night but now there was a spring in Shepherd’s walk that had not been there before.

**

The trip to the river was long, hot and hard and Nick was leaning heavily on Matt by the time they reached it. Seeing this, Margo moved to help them but Matt waved her off, offering her the gear instead, which she took, then he swung a semi-conscious protesting Nick up into his arms. The other man again attempted to protest but it died on his lips as the strain became too much and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

"Any news from Benny Ray?" Margo asked as she moved beside the other men, her glances becoming more and more concerned as she realised that Nick was now unconscious and sweating profusely, mumbling under his breath.

"No," Matt said as he stumbled over the rough vegetation with his precious cargo.

"Over here, I made a bed for him." She showed the way and with great care Matt laid Nick down on the cocoon of blankets that she had set up. As Matt set him down Margo rested her hand on Nick’s forehead and hissed; his temperature was high, much higher then she liked. "We need to cool him down," she advised as she reached for the water canteen. She carefully held it to Nick’s lips but he was too deeply unconscious to swallow.

"The river," Matt said, suddenly remembering Benny Ray’s comments about how cold the water was, "Let’s get him undressed and into the river, it will help bring his fever down." Nick continued to mumble under his breath and Matt heard his name mentioned several times. He reached out and rested his hand on his friend’s forehead. "I’m here... Nick... I’m here and you’re safe, babe, you’re safe," he reassured softly. Looking up he caught Margo’s tolerant smile. "What?" he asked defensively.

She just smiled wider. "It’s about time. You two have been dancing about each other for months now." Then she turned serious again and between them they managed to get Nick stripped down to his underwear and soon Matt was supporting him as they waded into the cool water.

They stayed in the water until Nick started to shiver, then they carefully dried him before they wrapped him tightly into the blankets. Matt managed to get some water and pain killers into him. Finally the major settled back to rest beside the sleeping man.

Silence swept over the clearing until the radio burst into life and Benny Ray’s excited voice could clearly be heard. "Major... I found the road, followed it for about a mile... and there is a wide clearing... wide enough for a helicopter to land... it’s about six miles from the river, going north."

"Good work Benny Ray." Shepherd’s tone was coloured with relief as he glanced down at the sleeping man. "Will you make it back to camp tonight, or do you want us to meet up with you tomorrow?"

"How’s Nick?" Benny Ray asked, his excitement replaced with apprehension.

Matt frowned and gently rested a hand on the injured man’s forehead, feeling the heat building again. "Not too good. We cooled him in the river for a while but his fever’s climbing again... it’s pretty high."

"If he’s unconscious I’d better come back, you might need my help to carry him."

"That might be a good idea, although we can bury the equipment that we don’t need to take with us and I’ll make arrangements with Deke, so he can be there waiting for us... Margo, get the map so that we can pin point the clearing." Margo did as asked and after a few moments they had the clearing precisely placed.

Benny Ray signed off, "Ok... see you in about three hours, are you camped by the river?"

"Yes." Margo interrupted, "I found your sign by the edge of the river... where it slopes down, I set up camp there."

"Great." Benny Ray answered. "I’ll see you soon."

After Benny Ray had signed off, Matt contacted Deke, who acknowledged that he had been keeping track of the radio transmission and would have the helicopter waiting for them mid-morning the next day at the logging clearing.

Once that was settled Matt felt a lot happier. They would not be able to get Nick out of the jungle any faster, so they had to wait the night out and then make their way to the clearing. It would be dangerous to bring the helicopter into a foreign country, as they obviously couldn’t submit a flight plan and they had planned on walking out but Nick’s injury needed urgent medical attention.

"Matt," Nick gasped, eyes snapping open, looking feverishly about for the other man. He tried to struggle up but the blankets were tightly wrapped about him and prevented him from moving too far.

"Hey... Hey, Nick, I’m right here," Matt said, moving over to rest his hand on top of Nick’s.

"I had..." Delvecchio began panting, his eyes open wide in confusion as he tried to explain, "I had a dream... a strange dream..."

Matt sat back and felt his stomach tighten with fear, his mouth drying and he asked nervously, "was it a... a bad dream?"

Nick’s face suddenly slipped into a smile, it was slightly goofy and definitely dreamy as he replied, "No... it was... it was a... great dream."

Matt suddenly relaxed and leaning forward he gently kissed the other man, who gaped at him with a sweet look of total surprise that grew into a wide smile as he confirmed with a shaking voice, "it... it... wasn’t a dream... was it?"

Shepherd grinned in reply and stated firmly, "No Nick, it wasn’t a dream."

"Nah..." Nick settled back, satisfied with what he had been told, then he closed his eyes as weariness washed over him.

"Here." Matt held out the open canteen and helped Nick lean up while he clutched single handed at the water bottle. "Benny Ray has found an old logging camp... well it’s more of a clearing really, anyway, we can get Deke in tomorrow to pick us up.

"Isn’t that... dangerous?" Nick questioned as he was assisted to lay back down.

Matt shrugged. "It’s a damn sight better then walking out of this jungle and it was always an option if we managed to get in and out without drawing any attention." Matt carefully replaced the top blanket over Delvecchio, making sure that it was firmly in place. Nick smiled tenderly up at him and Matt almost leant down and kissed the other man again but he resisted and smiled instead, gently sweeping his hand over the forehead and pushing back the stray lock of hair as he watched with satisfaction Nick’s eyes slid shut and he drifted off into sleep.

Several hours later, Matt, who had relived Margo on watch, heard a noise and he lifted his weapon, only to lower it when he heard the coded signal and shortly after he saw Benny Ray. The other man raised his hand in silent salute and then made his way back to camp. Matt followed him, the jungle was quiet and they had set up perimeter alarms so he felt secure enough to hear Benny Ray’s report in person.

The Texan headed straight over to where Nick was sleeping. Margo was sitting beside him, her hand resting on his. "How is he?" Benny Ray asked, his face creasing with concern. Most of the time it was not obvious that the Texan actually liked the New Yorker but he did - Nick was a team-mate and that fact alone made him an important person to Benny Ray. While he might insult Nick on occasion, he would rip the arms off anyone else who did so.

"We had to cool him down in the river but since then he’s been resting," Margo told him and then added, "There’s coffee on the fire and food it you want it."

"Coffee?" Benny Ray said, his stance straightening as he turned towards the fire. Margo and Matt exchanged a smile as the other man headed towards the fire.

The camp settled down for the night and Matt returned to watch. When Margo relieved him in the early hours of the morning, he made his way to Nick’s side and spent the rest of the night sleeping with his arm resting gently over the other man, so that he would awaken at once if Nick became restless.

**

Dawn broke across the jungle and light filtered down through the trees. Nick was awake and lying quietly savouring the moment, Matt rested close beside him, his arm reaching across the smaller man’s body. Delvecchio liked the secure feeling that the arm gave him. He liked waking to see Matt’s head resting beside his, almost tucked into his side, as he lay curled on his side.

"Nick," Matt mumbled as he snuggled closer, then his eyes snapped one and he rose up on his elbow, blinking as he looked about the quiet camp.

"Hi." Delvecchio said grinning widely at the other man.

"Hi," Matt echoed with his own smile, then it fell from his face as he continued, "How do you feel?"

The New Yorker considered the question before he answered honestly, "Like hell... but at least we are getting out of here today." There was such a hopeful note in the tone that Matt laughed outright.

"That’s right... we are getting out of here today," Shepherd said. Standing up and brushing the dirt off his clothes, he headed towards the fire. Squatting down he checked the coffee pot and, finding that it was hot, knew that Margo had already been up and refreshed the pot. He poured out two cups and headed back to Nick.

"Here," he said, sitting down and helping the other man sit up so that he could sip at the drink. Matt took the opportunity to slip Nick a couple of painkillers, which the other man swallowed gratefully. When Nick had finished and was settled back again, he drank his own coffee. Matt didn’t bother to mention that while he had supported Nick, he had still been able to feel the burning fever that ate at his body. The man was still flushed and while he was putting on a good front, Matt could easily see that even sitting up to drink had drained him of energy.

"Major?"

Matt looked up and saw both Margo and Benny Ray standing there, unable to hide their concern for the injured member of their team. Standing Shepherd tossed the rest of his coffee away and said, "Let’s eat, then get going, the sooner we get to that clearing the sooner we get out of this damn jungle." He didn’t need to add that the sooner they got Nick to a hospital the better.

"Sounds like a plan to me, boss," the Texan said with a smile. Benny Ray was always happier on a mission when he was actually doing something.

Twenty minutes later the team had eaten. Nick had barely touched his food but none of the others pushed him on it, as they prepared to leave. The small New Yorker struggled to his feet but then slumped against the tree behind him. Matt and Benny Ray were there to support him. He tried to push them both way but was totally unable to do so. Seeing that he was not going to be able to fight them off, nor was he strong enough to make it to the pick-up site without assistance, he gave in to their hold.

"We could rig a stretcher..." Margo began but Nick interrupted her, his tone angry.

"No.... No, I can walk... I just..." he looked at the three people who stood about him, slumping he continued, "I just... need a shoulder... to lean on.... That’s all."

Matt shot a look towards Benny Ray and Margo and seeing their looks of agreement, he knew that they would feel the same way if it was them, so he offered warmly, "and that’s exactly what you’ll get."

Nick gave Matt a suspicious look then relaxed when he saw that Matt’s words were sincere. "Okay," he agreed, pushing away from the tree with a wince. "Let’s get this show on the road," he said determinedly.

Shepherd held out his hand and Delvecchio slowly placed his good hand in it, then allowed the other man to lean in and offer his shoulder as support. Benny Ray and Margo took what was left of their kits - the unnecessary stuff had been buried earlier that morning - and slowly made their way away from the river, all sign of their camp totally erased.

It was slow going and it was routed so that Nick changed partners every two hours, until they finally came across the logging road, which made the going easier and their speed increased.

Matt contacted Deke and was pleased to hear that a helicopter had been secured and he was standing by to fly in to pluck them out of the jungle as soon as they reached the clearing.

Suddenly Nick stopped; he was panting hard and without a word he wilted towards the ground, his strength finally giving out. Luckily Matt was supporting him and was able to guide his slide to the ground.

"What happened?" Margo was by his side in a flash.

Matt shook his head, now was not the time to question, they had been expecting Nick’s collapse for some time and it was a testament to the small man that he had lasted this long. Carefully Matt lifted the unconscious Nick up and put him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. He waved aside any further questions by moving past her and following in the pathway that Benny Ray had taken ahead of them.

Margo watched him for several seconds before she closed her eyes sighing. Nick did not look good. Then with a determined step she followed him.

As they approached the clearing they heard the sound of the helicopter - as usual Deke had timed his arrival to perfection. The wind from the blades tossed the air about the clearing and Matt looked up to see Benny Ray stowing their equipment, then he span about and raced toward them. He reached out and helped take Nick from Matt’s shoulder and between them they managed to manhandle Nick into the craft and clambered in after him. Margo slipped into the front of the helicopter, Deke taking off almost before she had closed the door.

Nick lay shivering in the back, his head resting on Matt’s lap, his legs and feet across Benny Ray who held him securely. Shepherd chewed his bottom lip in worry and gently brushed the hair from the unconscious man’s forehead, his thoughts in turmoil. Had he just discovered this man only to lose him? The helicopter whooshed up into the air and soon the jungle was speeding into the distance.

"I contacted Trout and he’s arranged for us to land at the nearest naval base, it’s just across the boarder."

"How long?" Matt demanded, unable to take his eyes off the man who lay across him. Nick has started to mumble under his breath as his fever climbed still higher and Shepherd swore that he heard his name again.

"About an hour." Came back the short reply over the headset, then the cabin fell silent. Everyone’s thoughts were turned to their injured companion.

**

Matt paced the length of the room again. It was a small, plain waiting room with chairs that were purposefully designed to keep anyone waiting on their feet. Or so Matt thought - although for some reason Margo and Benny Ray seemed able to sit in the chairs. And they had been siting quite for the last few hours, since they had arrived at the small hospital unit on the naval base. Deke had disappeared to return the helicopter but had promised to meet them back at the Silver Star as soon as they returned.

"What’s taking them so long?" Matt demanded again. This time he walked back towards the other two members of his team, unable to understand why they were so calm.

"Nick’s fever was pretty high and that wound had got quite nasty," Benny Ray stated as if that would explain the length of time they had been waiting.

Matt was just about to slam back an answer when he caught both Margo and Benny Ray sitting up straighter and, spinning about, he saw a white-coated doctor standing by the doorway. The man was a little uneasy as he looked at the people dressed in dirty commando gear who stood before him.

"You’re came in with the injured man?" he queried, slowly looking them up and down, his disdain clear. He shied back as Matt advanced on him, his expression informing the doctor that he was not a person to be messed with.

"Yes... how is he, Doctor…" Shepherd looked at the nametag on the man’s coat and finished, "Dr. Lawson?"

The doctor frowned as the reason for his being there came back to him. "We had a bit of a fight on our hands at first... his fever was dangerously high and he was badly dehydrated but we’re controlling that via an IV. The actual wound itself was a flesh wound and not serious but the infection had spread pretty quickly... the antibiotics should take care of that and the fever should start to come down once they kick in." He paused and then swallowed, it was pretty intense to have the total attention of these particular people turned solely on him. "He will be alright as long as he rests up and does as he’s told."

Matt relaxed and finally felt the tension that had been his constant companion since Nick had been injured flow away. It left him feeling weak and giddy. Margo, seeing this, rested a hand on his arm. It was only for support but it was enough to bring him back to himself and he asked, "when can we see him?"

The doctor looked slightly startled as if that was not a question he expected to be asked. He gathered his wits. "Well... he’s resting at the moment but you could just pop in for a few seconds... before you er... refresh yourselves." He ran his eyes up and down their dishevelled state. Seeing the frowns this earned him he hurried on, "Please come this way." He lead them down the corridor and into a small Spartan room with only one bed.

Nick was indeed sleeping in the bed, looking as pale as the sheets that covered him but the quiet hum of machines informed them all that he was still breathing. Matt ignored the doctor and the others and moved forward, pulling up a chair to the bed. He reached out and clasped the hand that rested on top of the covers. The doctor said nothing but quietly closed the door after him.

"So this is what it takes to shut him up," Benny Ray joked as indicted the sleeping man.

"Don’t be so harsh," Margo scolded, then she smiled, "Why is it I never have a vid-cam when I need one?"

"Yeah, he’s never going to believe that he was ever this quiet," came back the smiling reply from the Texan as he moved to stand beside Margo, who now stood by the bed, looking down at the smaller man.

Silence reigned for several minutes before Benny Ray started to move uneasily. Seeing this Matt said, "why don’t you two go and get cleaned up, grab some food and sleep..."

"What about you?" Margo asked, a frown marring her pretty face.

Matt looked back at the sleeping Nick and stated quietly, "I’ll just sit here for a while."

Margo looked as if she was going to argue but Benny Ray rested his hand gently on her shoulder and with a sigh she nodded. She understood that Mat needed this time alone with Nick and standing she followed the Texan from the room, giving the other two men another lingering look.

Once he was alone in the room with Nick, Matt reached over and pushed the stray lock of hair from the other man’s forehead. It was still hot too the touch but not as warm as it had been.

"Thought... they were... never gonna leave..." A creaky voice spoke up from the bed.

Matt leant back surprised, then smiled into Delvecchio’s bleary eyes. "Why aren’t you sleeping?"

"Sleeping?" Nick questioned weakly, as he shifted slightly, wincing at the pain this caused, "Nah... much rather... look at you." He spoke the words with a certain shyness and hesitation that warmed a deep spot in Matt’s body.

"I know what you mean," Matt replied before he continued, his tone turning serious, "I’m glad that you’re alright..." Matt lifted the hand he still held and gently kissed the palm. "You gave me quite a scare, Nicky."

Nick watched the man he could now admit that he loved kiss his palm and offered in his defence, "While I hate getting shot... I have to admit that it did serve a purpose."

Looking down at their joined hands Matt sighed and admitted, "I can’t argue with that...." He gently lifted the hand again and laid more kisses on it, this time moving slowly up the arm, before he reluctantly stopped and stated firmly, "We will continue this as soon as you’re feeling better... that’s a promise."

Nick flushed slightly with anticipation before he swallowed hard and agreed, "and you always keep your promises... don’t you, major."

"Always." The fire of passion flared in Major Matt Shepherd’s eyes and with this knowledge warming his heart Nick Delvecchio slipped back into a restful healing sleep.


End file.
